


you're every line,you're every word,you're everything

by 93cm



Series: For You [4]
Category: Lovelyz, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (kind of), Ambiguous/Open Ending, And the summary is really bad, F/M, Family Drama, Humor, I don't know whay else to tag, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, Mild Language, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93cm/pseuds/93cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are teens who are madly in love with each other. It's a happy life,until fate decided that their families should dislike each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're every line,you're every word,you're everything

**Author's Note:**

> hey,i'm back with a new fanfic for these two :^) i tried my best to get out of my comfort zone and i made this. i'm so lazy which is why it took me two days to make this almost 5k fic (and i haven't even proofread it;; )  
> enjoy!

" _And in this crazy life,and through these crazy times_

_It's you,it's you, you make me sing_

_You're every line,you're every word,you're everything."_

                     [everything - michael bublé]

 

 

Weary,that's the word that can describe what Jung Yein is feeling right now. Shitty, that's the word that describes how her day is going, and so far it's getting shittier. From first period Math to fourth period Biology to last period History. The day seems so dull. Why can't it be summer already? Why can't it be my birthday already?

  
Perhaps that's not the only things that is bothering her right now.

  
She slumped back on her desk as she realizes she's been thinking about what her father told her during breakfast. "This is stupid." she said to herself. Fortunately for her the bell rings a minute after. Yein was more than happy to go home.

  
_Home._

  
Yein scrunched her nose remembering the events of this morning...

  
_"Ppo ppo?" Yein whispers in the hallway as she crawls slowly. "Ppo ppo where are you?"_

  
_She continued crawling almost stumbling against a table which holds a vase, looking for her pet. Yein didn't flinch when she heard footsteps behind her and continue crawling through the hallway. "What the hell are you doing?" A voice said,stopping next to her crawling figure._

  
_Yein looks up to the man beside him,"Ppo ppo. She's missing!"_

  
_"Stand up!" The man commanded,gesturing Yein to stand up. "You're ruining your uniform,dude."_

  
_She did as she told,"B-But Ppo ppo!"_

  
_"I'll give you a kiss later. Now,let's go because our parents are looking for us."_

  
_"I don't want you to kiss me."_

  
_"Yes,you do."_

  
_"No,I don't"_

  
_"You do."_

  
_"I don't."_

  
_They continue agruing until they reached the dining area where there's their parents waiting for them. Yein's mother smiled at them and told them to sit. Her father, as usual, is reading the daily newspaper not really paying attention to them._

  
_They started eating and talking about things they usually talk about; school,friends,her brother's relationship. They,meaning Yein,her brother and her mom. Her dad rarely joins in the conversation. Probably when it's something important. Don't get them wrong. Yein's father is very fun and they're very close to them,but time's like this-morning-her dad couldn't be that much bothered. He has a lot of things in mind. That's why when he called Yein's name to get her attention,she immediately looks up from her food to look at him._

  
_"I need you to start with the company training."_

  
_"D-Dad." Her brother interrupts,wide-eyed._

  
_"I'm seventeen." Yein explains. She already knows where this is going. She already knows that her father is going to tell her that he's gonna retire soon and that he needs someone to run his company. "Why can't Hoseok do it?! He's graduating college soon."_

  
_"I'm older than you,prick!" Her brother,Hoseok, exclaims as he smacks Yein's head. Yein looks at him and slaps him back._

  
_Their father sighs,looking at his immature children. "Hoseok-" He paused and leans over to Yein,whispering,"Hoseok is-"_

  
_"Dad you know I can hear you." Hoseok deadpans. "You know I love you all but none of this is gonna work out if you don't let me run the company." He ends,crossing his arms._

  
_"Yes,but son, your sister needs training too. What if you decided to continue being a dancer. You might lose track of the company. Yein needs to be trained." His father sighs,sipping his coffee._

  
_"Oh. Okay then. I thought you already banned me from your office because of what happened to me and-"_  
_"Never. Ever. Mention. The Room A incident." Yein shouts clasping her hand over Hoseok's mouth. "We don't want to hear your little sexy time with your boyfriend."_

  
_"Okay kids," Their mother interrupts their bickering,"It's almost seven thirty. Finish your food. You shouldn't be late for school."_

 

She snaps out of her dazed as she hears the bus stopping. Yein's mother didn't want her to take the bus when she started high school. She said it's dangerous. Especially for someone who is a daughter of some famous,big time business man. For some reason her father disagreed to that,telling her mother that Yein has to grow up like every other teenager at her age.

 

Climbing up to the bus,she looks for an empty seat and looks out of the window. It's Friday. Fortunately,she thinks. Now she can disregard her Biology narrative,probably do it on Sunday night,and stay up tonight while watching new movies she just bought.

 

*

 

Dinner rolls around like nothing happened in the morning. Now, her father looks like he's just went home from a nice golf bonding with his colleagues. And that's something very nice to hear.

  
"How's school?" Yein's mother asked,looking at her and Hoseok.

  
"Same old,same old." His brother waved off,continuing his dinner. "Oh,and the team and I are going to Incheon for a competition next Monday. Think you could come?"

  
"That's good to hear,but I'm sorry son. My schedule is full during Sundays to Wednesdays." She smiled sadly at Hoseok. Hoseok shrugs and tells him it's okay.

  
"I can come." Yein volunteers,smiling at her brother.

  
"Great! I can introduce you to my team! You haven't met them,right?" Hoseok happily said earning a small laugh from Yein. He's always so happy talking about his passion, Yein thought.

  
"Haven't yet. But I'm looking forward too."

  
They continued eating and talking some times one bite after another. Yein looks around how close her family is,thinking that you cannot always see this kind of family within their rank in society. She's proud that they grew up well and happy hanging out with each other.

 

"We are going to the yearly charity auction in Gangnam tomorrow night. I expect you to be decent and disciplined." Her father explained, pointing the last sentence more to her brother.

  
"W-What?! Why are you looking at me? I've always been disciplined." Hoseok clutches his left chest,where his heart is, acting as if he's hurt. "What have I done wrong father?"

  
Yein snorts,the ugly snort ,that Hoseok tolds her she sounded like a horse-Yein counters that if she sounds like a horse,her brother looks like one. "If I'm not mistaken,Jung Hoseok,every time you are there you ended up making a scene. Whether it's laughing like a seal when the MC's talking about something bad,or someone finding you and your boyfriend making out in the men's washroom."

  
Hoseok looks shocked and looks at Yein and his father. His father,on the other hand,nods in agreement. "Now,don't try and do that again. Specially the last one. Jeon's are invited."

  
Exasperated sounds filled the room,coming from the two,as Yein's father mention his rival's surname.  
"That's why!" Hoseok puts his hands up,like he's finally figured out a certain thing he's been looking for for years. "You want us to look better than that family. Well,dear father,I can tell you: We a better than them!" Hoseok assures standing up and faking an evil laugh which his father chuckles at.

  
"Sit down." Yein said while pulling her brother down to his chair.

 

*

 

Yein goes back to her bedroom,locking her door. Making sure her brother won't sneak in and draw doodle at her face again. It happens. Mostly when she's tired from school and forgets to close her door. Hoseok will go inside finding her sleeping still in her uniform,then proceeds to pulling a color pen. Drawing everything he can think of.  
She opens her laptop and opens a movie she just bought. Holding a pack of potato chips, two bottles of cola sitting on her desk beside the laptop,plus an extra chip.

 

It was halfway through the movie when she hears a knocking through her balcony. She turns around,scanning if a murderer is there. There's no one. Maybe it's just an illusion,she thought,shouldn't watch any more thriller and horror.

  
Two minutes later,the knocking gets louder. She puts her potato chip on top of the keyboard and stands up looking for her skateboard. She slowly opens her curtains,hoping it was just another illusion.

  
She closes her eyes,holding a book-because she forgot to bring her skateboard in her room-,and opening the curtains completely. "Open the window!" A muffled voice said. Opening her eyes, she saw the most beautiful man ever. Huh,wasn't a serial killer,nice.

  
Yein quickly unlock her window door to let the guy in her room. "What the heck are you doing here?!" Yein whispers,in shock but happy at the same time.

  
"Haven't seen you in a week. Why do you think I'm here?" The guy grins,looking at Yein like he haven't seen such a beautiful face in a long time.

  
"It's ten in the evening,Jungkook." She deadpans,hiding her happiness with a worried look. "What if your parents come to look for you?"

  
It's not like it's the first time this happened. They've snuck it two or three times before,just to see each other. Which they rarely do. One time,it was Yein's first time sneaking out of their house because Jungkook prepared a picnic date-at midnight-in the outskirts of Seoul. Took them an hour to get there,they went home a three in the morning after.

  
"But I missed you. Did you miss me?" Jungkook pouts,while he caresses Yein's cheek. Yein sighs. She miss him,so,so much. But what can they do when they're in this situation,right?

  
"I miss you too. It-It's just that...It's dangerous like this,Jungkook." Yein turns to lock the window and proceeds to her chair. Jungkook follows,sitting on her bed.

  
They stay silent for a little while,after Jungkook asking her how she's been and Yein smiling telling him she's been okay. Which obviously is a lie,but Jungkook didn't need to know about those things. Right now she's happy that she finally gets to see Jungkook after a week of disappearance.

 

  
The credits rolls up slowly in the little screen,and Yein looks up from it to Jungkook the boy did the same. "What are you thinking about?" He smiles urging the need to cuddle Yein because there's still trying to get used to being together. They've just starting dating-if that's what you can call it-four months ago.

  
"I'm thinking about-" Yein gets interrupted by the knocking on the door. Suddenly,her heartbeats increases and she looks at Jungkook. "Y-You should go."

  
"Yein?" Hoseok's voice can be heard outside of her door,and she completely panics.

  
Jungkook didn't wait for her as he opens Yein's window. "Bye," Jungkook turns to looks at Yein one last time.  
"Bye." Yein smiles,rather disappointed,and goes to open her door. Seeing Jungkook's already out of her room she unlocks her door to glare at Hoseok. "What."

  
"Were you sleeping?" Hoseok asks cautiously.

  
"No,I'm watching a movie. Why?"

  
"Oh,okay. I was hearing other voices in your room when I passed by,I guess that's that reason. Thought you were with someone there. Haha."

  
"O-Oh,yeah. It's okay. Good night!"

  
"Good night my little sister."

  
"Eugh. Stop that. You're so cheesy."

  
She heard Hoseok laughs quietly on the way to his room. She closes her door and continues her movie marathon. 

  
Yein sadly looks at her window and sighs. She misses Jungkook already.

 

*

  
Yein wokes up in time for Lunch,since she stay up till three a.m watching those damn cheesy romcom. It's not as cheesy as his brother,she's not gonna argue with that.

  
Yein stands up to go to her bathroom not noticing that her bedroom door's open,which can only mean on thing. She stands up in front of the mirror,her eyes widening as she saw the pink and yellow doodle on her forehead. Yein sighs and proceeds to cleaning it up. Good think those pens are easily cleared by water.

 

After pampering up,she goes down to the dining room finding them already eating. "Good afternoon,sunshine." Her mother smiled at her. She greets her back and sits next to her brother.

  
"Aww man. Why did you removed my masterpiece? Now,your face is boring as ever." Hoseok whines looking at his sister with a painful expression.

  
"Shut up."

  
"Why don't you ever call me oppa? What have I done t deserve this treatment? I'm four years older that you!"

  
"Then I should call you ahjussi then? You're much older than me!" Yein spits back,grinning proudly seeing her brother's shocked expression.

  
"I'm not that old,stupid!" Hoseok stand up and grabs Yein for a headlock which Yein laughs at as he kicks her brother's shin to stop him.

  
Yein's father coughs,getting everyone's attention,"Kids,just eat your lunch. We'll be leaving early today,I need to meet some people before the event. And yes,I need you two there." He points his forefinger to Yein and Hoseok before the two can even protest.

 

*

 

"You think we're gonna bid enough? I really want that olive green jacket from last year. It's just sad that Jungkook got it." Hoseok groans and looks at Yein,"Why are you so stiff?" He tries to shake Yein but the younger moves back.

  
"I just want to go home. I don't like business events." She explains.

  
"Think of it as a party for the mature people! That means you're mature enough to join if,right?" Hoseok chirps trying to make the air a little bit lighter.

  
Yein snickers and looks at her brother,"Then why were you invited if this is a mature party?" She laughs when her brother glared at her.

  
"You're lucky I can't hit you right now." Just as Hoseok finishes his sentence,the car stopped outside the Hotel lobby. Hoseok got out first followed by the younger.

 

  
They walked side by side as they entered the lobby. Yein was wearing a pink strapless dress which went above her knees a little,she's wearing a flat white shoes as welll.Her hair curled,hanging loosely to her sides. Hoseok was wearing a white shirt underneath the silver vest and a green tie,below,he's wearing a grey slack and black shiny leather shoes.

  
They were greeted by the staffs as they proceeded to the gala hall where their parents are probably looking for them. Their mother called them ten minutes ago that they've been waiting for them. Hoseok blames the freaking traffic.

Yein and Hoseok scans the room like their five year olds lost in a grocery store looking for their parents. Yein founds them talking to one of their business partners. She taps her brother's shoulder and gestures where their parents are. They walk aimlessly to that direction,and her father saw them. Seeing the fact that him and her mother looked at them together with the people they're talking.

  
"Oh,there you two are." Her mother said and kissed both of their cheeks.

  
"Sorry,mom. Traffic was outrageous." Hoseok exclaimed.

  
"What a beautiful family you have there." The woman said,smiling at the four of them. "What a handsome young man. And such a pretty girl."

  
"Thank you,ma'am." Yein and Hoseok both said at the same time an bowed at her. She laughs and continues with her compliments.

 

They stand there,looking at the middle age couple and their parents laugh and talk about anything they can. The woman,which Yein couldn'r remember the name,said that her daughter is as old as her brother and that it would be nice if she and Hoseok can meet up sometimes. Yein looks at her older brother catching as he rolled his eyes. Yein tries not to laugh.

  
"Yoongi," Yein heard her brother whispers. She follows where Hoseok was looking,and she saw Yoongi-ssi,Hoseok's boyfriend. It's difficult though,not wanting people to knoe that you have a relationship with the same gender. That's why they keep it as subtle as they can. Which probably is a fail,Yein thinks,just how many times I saw them making out by bystanders. Good thing not many people noticed them as sons of famous personnel.

  
He looks at Yein,"I'm just..." Hoseok tilted his head to Yoongi's direction. Yein nodded,"Sure. I'll be fine here." She smiled as her brother squeezed her shoulder. It must be nice knowing that your parents agree with your relationship. It wasn't that hard when her brothee came out to ther parents. They support him no matter what,but their father told him that they shouldn't let this out in public. Since Yoongi is the son of the CEO of a really famous music company in South Korea. And Hoseok is a son of the President of a big publishing company with other branches all around the world.

 

  
The evening went by quickly,and Yein was all alone sitting on one of the reserved seats. Her parents got up five minutes ago to talk to the host of the ceremony. The auction is already starting but she doesn't even care, either does her parents.

  
"Yein?" She hear her mother whispers,shivers run down her spine. She looks at her with a questioning look. Her mother seems to get it and made her stand up from her seat,"Your father wants you to go with us. Come on." Her mother helds out her hand and Yein took is hesitantly.

 

 

She should've known this would happen. Maybe because of the boring evening that she forgot why they're here. Of course. And now,they're standing next to her father's mortal enemy,Mr. Jeon and his family. "I see you brought your family as well." Mr. Jeon smirks,looking at Yein expectantly.

  
"They always go with me here. My children loves going to charity events." Yein's father spits back,smiling back at Mr. Jeon,his jaw stiff.

  
Yein looks at Jungkook only to find the other looking rather apologetic at her. Yein smiles sadly back at him. He mutters a 'sorry' at Yein but Yein just shrugs back,telling him if's not big deal. This happens a lot.  
"Say,is your daighter her taking a company training already?"

  
"She's still young,besides,my son's taking over me not her." Her father replies smoothly.

  
"Ah,but isn't your son trying to work as a dancer after he graduates this year?" Jungkook's father grins,expecting a comment from her father,who is already pissed. "You can't fool us now,Youngsoo,most of the people know that your son and Min's son are dating. It's rare for people like us to see something like that," he pause and nods to a direction where he sees Yein's brother and Yoongi talking,alone in the corner. "It's pretty intruiging."  
"Who said you could judge my son?" Oh,now her father's really fuming.

  
"D-Dad let's go." Yein taps her father's shoulder and leads him away from Jungkook's family.

 

*

 

Yein excused herself away from the noise inside the gala hall. She went outside the hotel, seeing there's beautiful garden at the back of the building. She sees a wooden bench and sits comfortably in it. I should've brought a jacket,she tolds herself as she shivers because of the cold night air.

  
"Tsktsk." A voice mocks walking closer to her. She doesn't need to turn around to know who that voice belongs to. "You might catch a cold." Jungkook says as he puts his coat to Yein's shivering figure.

  
"Sorry..." Jungkook starts as he sits next to Yein. "My dad. My dad he's really...like that."

  
"Yeah,you should do something about that." Yein jokes as she looks at Jungkook who laughs at Yein's reply. She moves closer and rest her head on Jungkook's shoulder. "But seriously,I kinda felt mocked when you father talked about my brother like that."

  
"I'm sorry,again,and again," Jungkook whispers and puts his arm around Yein. Yein scoots even closer to suppress the cold. "And again,and again..." He continues and Yein can't help but chuckle.

  
"Okay,mister. You can stop now." Yein sit up straight and turn to look at Jungkook. "I'm actually jealous of them. My parents' are alright with them dating. At least Yoongi-ssi's parents are not my parents' rivals."

  
"It's okay they-"

  
"Yein?!"

  
Yein's eyes widen at the voice saying her name. Jungkook looks at the person who shouted Yein's name. Shit, Jungkook cuss to himself. Jungkook stands up getting ready to make an explanation. Great,Yein's brother saw us hugging. Even greater,he's with Yoongi hyung.

  
"H-Hoseok-"

  
"Jungkook?" Hoseok walks closer to the two,scanning them. He saw that Jungkook's coat was wrap around his sister. "W-What? What are you two? When? H-How?!" He said looking at them incredulously.

  
"Tsktsk,Jeon Jungkook..." Yoongi added as he laughs quietly at how scared his friend look.

  
"H-Hyung,I can explain."

  
"Start from when you've met,please." Hoseok said watching Yein's back carefully,the younger hasn't moved an inch since he saw them.

  
"O-Oh,r-right. Well,it was Sujeong's birthday...and you know,we kinda just..met?" Hoseok gives Jungkook a doubtful look,and Jungkook continues,"I didn't even know she was Mr. Jung's daughter. There were like-what-five,Jungs on that party. I don't even remember. I didn't expect her to be that Jung."

  
Yein stood up as Jungkook ends his explanation,still not making eye contact with her brother. "W-We didn't mean to fall for each other. It just happen."

  
"When? Right away?!"

  
"N-No!" Both of them exclaimed looking at Hoseok,wide eye.

  
"We talk for a while and about a month after we met I asked her if she wanted to date...Then one time when I was walking her to your house,I kinda found out that..well...our families." Jungkook continues,scratching the back of his neck.

  
"I-I understand. But,this is really complicated."

  
"Please don't tell mom and dad." Yein pleads,looking at her brother with watery eyes.

  
"I won't. Just be aware,okay? They might pull you away from each other once they knew about this." Hoseol advices them. The two nodded in agreement,and Hoseok sighs. "Ha,this is so fucked up."

  
Yoongi laughs beside him,"It's okay. They're old enough to know what to do. Don't worry." He smiles and looks at Jungkook and Yein.

  
"Let's go. It's cold out here- Jungkook,please take your coat." Hoseok points the coat covering Yein and proceeds to giving his sister his own coat. "They're probably looking for us."

 

*

 

A few weeks after the event happened,Yein and Jungkook tried to be more careful with their relationship. Yein's birthday is next month,and Jungkook is doing his best to prepare a simple but very special event for her.

 

Although he planned it to only be the two of them,maybe a picnic or a dinner date, because they can't be seen togather in public. Everyone is going to make a huge fuss over it.

  
They sat in a grass field,a little far from the busy city of Seoul,side by side. Yein snuggling Jungkook and the other caressing Yein's brown hair. "I like this." Yein starts, "I like the scenery. I like the serenity."

  
"Me too."

  
There was a long pause of silence,and suddenly there was a rustling on a bush a little far away from where they sat. "What the hell was that?" Jungkook said,snuggling Yein closer to his chest.

  
"Hm. Don't mind it. Must've been the wind."

 

*

 

"You gotta see the news." Hoseok burst in Yeim's room while the younger was typing something on her phone. Hoseok clicks the television open and clicks on the news.

  
_...An anonymous source have seen Jeon Jungkook,the only son of the CEO ofJeon Enterprise, and Jung Yein,the daughter of Mr. Youngsoo Jung, President of YJ Publishing Company, together. And it looks like,these two are madly in love together. We'll give you more information about this,right after the break._

  
The headline ends with a video of them sitting together as Jungkook play with Yein's hair and the other snuggling him closer.

  
Yein couldn't believe what she just saw. Her head is creating am awful lot of scenarios that might happened when her father finds this out. They'll seriously prevent us from seeing each other now.

  
"Fuck whoever did this. I wil fucking kill them!" Hoseok cursed out loud walking in circles as he can't even think why would anyone want to do this. Everybody knows that Jeon and his father's company are not in good terms,and are rivals ever since they started the business. "What the hell is their problem?! Why do they-"

  
"Oppa."

  
Hoseok stops his tracks and looks at Yein incredously. He walks closer and sees tears rolling off Yein's eyes. That one time his sister call him like that,he didn't even think it would be that moment when everything felt so heavy on her shoulders. Hoseok embraces Yein amd the younger starts to cry. "Shh,it's gonna be alright." Even though he knows it's not that easy. He tries his best to be there for his sister.

 

 

Jungkook calls Yein for the tenth time that day but the other didn't answer any of them. He tried texting her,telling her if she's okay,if her father is mad at him. But Yein doesn't even seem to open his texts.  
He sighs,he can't do anything now.

  
His father was pretty mad at him but it's nothing Jungkook can handle. When even was the last time his father wasn't mad at him? Maybe when he was five,when he was the top of his class,but that's about it. Although his father might have told him to get the fuck away from that girl,she's just using you! Jungkook,of course,didn't believe that. Not a chance.

 

 

*

 

 

Summer came by like a wind. It was a few months after everything fell apart. Yein never messages him since the incident happened. Her friends told him that Yein's family when on a vacation overseas and tried to clear things out between them. Jungkook mildly believes this. He still thinks Yein also hates him for all of this. He thinks that Yein thinks that he must've been part of this.

  
He's outside Sujeong's house. He text the younger that he's outside her house now. Two minutes later,Sujeong quickly pulls him inside her house and take Jungkook into the living area.

  
"Any news?" Jungkook starts.

  
Sujeong looks down,a visible from on her round face. She shakes her head,"She won't tell me where she is. I checked their house the other day. The maids said they were out. Yein says she misses you."

  
Jungkook beams at the last sentence,"She did? She's not mad at me?" He looks at Sujeong worriedly but the other laughs it off and shakes her head,"She was never mad at you. Yein actually felt sorry that she disappears all of a sudden."

  
"But why doesn't she answer my calls? My messages?!"

  
"I-I don't know..." Sujeong looks down,apologetically. "I'm sorry,Jungkook-ssi."

  
Jungkook smiles,patting Sujeong's shoulders to ease her,"Nah,you were a great help. I get it she's scared to talk to me. I know she must've been afraid of what my father thinks of her. Thank you for the help." He stands up and bows at Sujeong before turning to leave. He doesn't show it,but he's obviously disappointed by the fact that Yein doesn't answer him directly.

 

*

 

Summer ends in two weeks. Jungkook never stops calling her. He doesn't end the day without a hi,I miss you :( text to Yein.

  
He makes sure to call Yein three times a day like he's gonna die if he misses on,even though he knows she won't pick it up.

 

*

 

Jungkook doesn't give up. Not when Yein suddenly disappears out of the blue when the news came up. Not when he completely broke down,knowing he can't see the love of his life during her birthday. Not when summer starts,not when summer ended. Not even when he went to yet another family party where he saw Yein,beautiful as ever,with a more vibrant brown-gold hair. 

 

  
Jungkook misses her face,her laugh,her eyes. The rough voice and that crazy attitude. The way he caresses her long hair,he loves touching Yein's silky soft hair.

  
Without him knowing,he walks to Yein,dumbly staring at the younger whose face is cutely scrunch up laughing at some joke Myungeun told her. He stares,that he doesn't realize Yein is staring back at him with a completely horrified look.

  
He snaps and turns to hold Yein's hand,bringing her closer.

  
The others,including Sujeong,who were talking to Yein excuse themselve telling that they're going to grab something to eat.

  
"Hi." Jungkook breathes out. Yein looks down at their joint hands,"Hi" she replied back.

  
The good thing is that everybody was now inside the house,they must have noticed the longing Jungkook felt when he walked passed them going to Yein. Now,they're at the backyard,holding each other's hands,looking at each other as if they haven't seen each other years. Well,it felt like it.

  
"I miss you." Jungkook breaks the silence and hugs Yein tightly. "I thought I won't be able to see you ever again."  
Yein hugs back,"Me too. And I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls,my parents kept my phone from me and I was able to call Sujeong eonni because of the landline. That's all. Dad forbid me to talk to you,and I know-"

  
"It's okay,it's okay. I'm not mad,why would I be right?"

  
Yein pulls away suddenly and looks at Jungkook straight in the eye,"A-Are we still..."

  
"W-Well...if you want? I mean,if you don't want to be with me anymore it's fine. I understand." Every word seems so bitter lthat leaves his mouth. 

  
"N-No!" Yein tightly holds Jungkook's hands as the other began to pull away,"Don't leave me."

  
Jungkook softens as he looks at Yein,who is now sniffing helplessly as she choke on the words she can't seem to tell him. "Y-Yein.." He pause and then again hugs Yein,"don't cry,baby. Don't cry." He whispers, caressing Yein's hair to calm her down.

  
"I-I love you so,so much."

  
"I love you more. You're my everything,I'll always be here."

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was quite ehhh  
> because i couldn't decide what ending would be the best so,it's up to you to decide haha :)


End file.
